Amor às Cegas
by Sanae-chan
Summary: Draco não acredita no amor. Muito menos em Amor à Primeira Vista. Só não imaginava ser vítima de um Amor às Cegas. SLASH! Harry realiza sua fantasia sexual na sala de poções! CHAP EXTRA!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Amor às Cegas**

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** Slash / Yaoi / Lemon / Homem x Homem / Cenas de Sexo – se não gosta, não leia.

**Par:** Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy

**Aviso:** Harry Potter e personagens pertencem a JK Rowling todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Resumo:** Draco não acredita no amor. Muito menos em Amor à Primeira Vista. Só não imaginava ser vítima de um Amor às Cegas. SLASH!

* * *

O dia amanheceu tumultuado em toda Hogwarts. Garotas corriam de um lado ao outro à procura do melhor vestido, penteado e maquiagem. O motivo? Amanhã teriam o Baile de Inverno. Dançar, paquerar e curtir muito, até o amanhecer do dia seguinte.

Draco acordou tarde nesse dia, pra variar. Saiu de seu dormitório e espiou a correria e tagarelice das garotas e alguns garotos mais afobados. Bobagens, como sempre.

Desceu ao Salão Principal, na esperança de encontrar ainda o que comer, visto que passara do horário do almoço. Não havia muitos alunos por ali, só alguns que ao invés de estarem comendo, como ele faria, estavam ali conversando sobre o baile.

Grupos de garotas se aglomeravam na mesa da LufaLufa e um outro amontoado, na mesa da Grifinória. O comentário era sempre o mesmo. O baile, o par, o convite e por aí ia. Todos pareciam realmente interessados em seus acompanhantes, tanto as garotas como os garotos.

Sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina e passou a comer um pouco de salada e bebericar suco de abóbora, quando a imagem de Parkinson se assomou na sua frente, barrando sua visão, não que tinha coisas interessantes para se ver, mas tudo era melhor do que apreciar a cara de bobo alegre que a garota trazia.

Ela ficou o olhando, com o sorriso de orelha a orelha esperando ansiosamente algo. Fungou irritado e finalmente a olhou nos olhos, já que fingir que ela não existia, não estava funcionando.

- O que quer Pansy?

- Ainda não tenho um par para ir ao baile... – ela se insinuou, abrindo ainda mais o sorriso até mostrar todos dentes da mandíbula.

- E daí? – deu de ombros, voltando a comer sua salada.

- Bem... Perguntei pra todas as garotas que sei que se interessaria, mas nenhuma delas foi convidada por você.

- É mesmo? – se fez de desinteressado, realmente a garota a sua frente não sabia o que era discrição.

- Então significa que ainda não tem nenhum par – ela insistiu, mas agora sem o sorriso.

- Pois é... Eu estava seriamente pensando em convidar Virgínia Weasley para o baile. – tentou apunhala-la da pior maneira possível.

- Ela vai com Dean Thomas... – e lá estava de volta o sorriso.

- Então, quem sabe eu convide Hermione Granger.

- Vai com o sardento do Weasel...

- Perfeito, chamarei Harry Potter! – quase gritou, dando um soco na mesa em sinal de irritação. – Garota! Eu não vou com você! Estou pouco ligando para esse baile imbecil!

Todas as pessoas ali no salão se calaram e olharam para os dois únicos sonserinos. Incluindo uma cabeça de negros cabelos revoltos, que estava no meio do grupo pertencente a Grifinória.

Pansy ficou roxa, enquanto encolhia o corpo como se Malfoy a atingisse fisicamente. Meio sem rumo, saiu correndo salão afora deixando o loiro pagar o mico sozinho.

- O que estão olhando? – enfrentou a todos os olhares com arrogância.

Sem esperar por nenhuma reação, também deixou o salão indo direto ao seu dormitório. No meio do caminho, encontrou com Cho Chang que parecia ainda não ter sido convidada por ninguém.

Ela dispensou um olhar significativo para Malfoy. Pronto, mais uma idiota para irritar-lhe o dia.

- Ahn... Malfoy... Você veio do Grande Salão, certo? – ela puxou assunto.

- Pelo que parece... – tentou cortar a conversa e seguir caminho.

- Potter estava lá?

O sonserino parou no corredor e a olhou com frieza. – Potter? Como vou saber? Acha que perco meu tempo vendo onde aquele ridículo garoto anda?

Ela fechou a cara na hora. – Não precisa ficar aborrecido... E ele não é nem um pouco ridículo, você que tem inveja do carisma dele. Coisa que você não tem.

Isso já era demais. Com brutalidade deu meia volta e agarrou ao braço da chinesa. – Escuta sua tapada... Quando você tinha o quatro-olho derretendo aos seus pés, você preferiu o grande Cedric Diggory. Ta certo que em termos de tudo, ele dava de quinhentos a zero no testa-rachada, mas ele bateu as botas, que pena! Agora quer que o queridinho Potter te convide? Talvez aconteça, já que ele é mais idiota do que Crabble e Goyle juntos, com relação às garotas.

Soltou o braço dela com asco e voltou a caminhar pelo corredor. Apreciando a imagem dela quase chorando e horrorizada por fazê-la se lembrar do falecido. Adorava ser mal, cruel e cínico.

Tudo bem, tinha que ser sincero consigo mesmo. Não gostava de ser assim, mas as pessoas pareciam implorar para serem tratadas desse jeito. E não se deliciava ao ver as pessoas humilhadas, tirando o fato das que não suportava, o que era a maioria.

Mas lá nos confins remotos de sua alma, ele tinha um coraçãozinho de pedra e que ao invés de pulsar sentimentos, cuspia sarcasmo.

Odiava ver as pessoas felizes, sendo que estava triste. Sim, estava frustrado. Todos se divertiam, e no maldito baile, os casais pareciam se multiplicar por toda escola. Enquanto ele, alheio a tanto sentimentalismo barato, sabia desde que nasceu que teria um casamento arranjado com alguém que certamente conheceria um dia antes de se tornarem marido e mulher.

Resumindo, o amor não existe e nunca iria existir. Era apenas um sentimento qualquer, que a pessoa aumentava em quantidades exageradas pela outra e saia suspirando e gritando aos quatro ventos que estava apaixonada.

Uma completa perda de tempo.

Passou o restante do dia trancado em seu dormitório, terminando alguns trabalhos pendentes, enquanto o resto do mundo, fora de seu dormitório, corria para encontrarem um par, e de preferência, com a pessoa que mais gostava.

Quando foi fazer uma pausa, viu uma caixa em cima de seu travesseiro, junto com uma carta. Tomou-a e a leu:

"_Querido Draco,_

_Sei que amanhã é o Baile de Inverno e como não seria diferente, mamãe lhe manda um magnífico traje de gala para que mostre a todos, a elegância e beleza de um Malfoy._

_Dance muito e divirta-se._

_Com amor,_

_Mamãe"._

Olhou para a caixa com receio. Aquilo o fazia se lembrar ainda mais do maldito baile. Mas como a curiosidade falou mais alto, a puxou para o colo e a abriu com cuidado.

Dentro, retirou um rico e detalhado conjunto de gala, contendo terno, calça, gravata e capa preta com camisa de corte tradicional na cor branca. Ao lado da roupa havia um prendedor de capa prateado na forma de uma serpente. Realmente era uma vestimenta magnífica, pena que não teria para quem se arrumar com esmero e elegância, já que estava pensando seriamente em não ir.

* * *

O dia seguinte foi ainda mais tumultuado e todos, com seus pares definidos, só esperavam o anoitecer, para que a festa rolasse solta. Nem mesmo os professores estavam agüentando os alunos excitados, que só comentavam sobre o baile, ao invés de prestarem atenção à aula.

Assim correu o dia inteiro e todos foram liberados mais cedo para se arrumarem para tão esperada festa.

Potter estava nervoso, pois tentou convidar Cho para o baile, mas a garota passou por ele tão estranha e parecendo não querer enfrenta-lo, que se esquivou de todas as suas tentativas de aproximação.

Havia perguntado nessa manhã, para Luna Lovegood se a chinesa tinha par para o baile, mas esta lhe afirmou que ela iria sem par. Sendo que ninguém a convidara.

Achou perfeito e resolveu ir sem par também e no baile a convidasse para permanecer a noite em sua companhia. Talvez conseguiria.

Quando a noite chegou, e todos seguiram com seus pares para o Grande Salão de festa, Harry estava nervoso em seu quarto. Ele já estava no sexto ano, porque a timidez não ia embora?

Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, comprovando que estava tudo perfeitamente em ordem. Alisou o tecido branco de seu traje de gala, evitando assim qualquer amasso ou desalinho. Tudo branco, fora alguns detalhes em azul claro e dourado. Deu mais um retoque no cabelo, usando pela primeira vez um spray fixador de efeito molhado, que Neville lhe emprestou, garantindo que suas mechas negras ficariam mais ou menos domadas até o fim da festa. De fato, seu cabelo se assentou melhor, mas continuava com os fios em desalinho, um pouco para cada lado, só não estavam mais arrepiados e cheios como o de costume.

Tomou fôlego umas três vezes e deixou o dormitório em direção à festa.

Na porta, ouvia bem alto o som agitado que tocava para as pessoas dançarem. Voltou a alisar as vestes e o cabelo, pronto para empurrar a porta, entrar no meio da multidão, procurar por Chang e a convidar para passarem a noite um na companhia do outro.

- No três... – murmurou para si mesmo. – Um... Dois...

Foi agarrado pelos braços e arrastado para longe da porta por Fred e Jorge.

- Harry! Não estava pensando em entrar ali sem um par, estava? – perguntou Fred.

- Não estava querendo passar vergonha não é mesmo? – complementou Jorge.

- Bem... Sim, mas...

- Cho Chang também está sem par! – disseram os gêmeos com um sorriso.

- Sim... – ficou sem graça.

- Não faça nada, já temos tudo planejado! – Fred voltou a dizer, com ar suspeito.

- Está tudo aqui! – Jorge bateu de leve na cabeça.

- O que vão fazer? – Harry ficou preocupado, vindo da cabeça desses dois, tudo era possível, principalmente encrenca.

- Relaxa Harry, diremos o que vai acontecer – garantiu Fred.

- Preste atenção... No meio da festa, as luzes se apagarão e você e sua amada serão transportados para uma sala vazia e bem protegida em algum lugar do castelo. – começou Jorge, com um largo sorriso de deleite, pela própria idéia.

- Pensamos nisso o mês inteiro e queremos testar se vai funcionar ou não. Você terá de comer uma das balas de caramelo que estão na taça sobre a mesa principal e garantir que Chang também a coma. Assim, o feitiço que colocamos nelas, transportarão os que tem corações ligados para a suposta sala. Não se preocupe, o feitiço é para deixarem isolados dos demais, então, se mais alguém comer e seu par amoroso também, serão levados a outro lugar isolado. – complementou Fred.

- E o que eu faço quando estiver nessa... – tossiu encabulado. – Nessa sala com Cho?

- Aí, meu caro Harry... Use a imaginação! – disseram os dois.

- Certo... – Harry pareceu duvidoso.

- Tome, coloque isso nos olhos que o fará enxergar no escuro, é melhor pra você, já que fica tímido quando está cara a cara com alguma garota.

Harry retirou os óculos e colocou lentes de contado, piscando algumas vezes para se acostumar. Os gêmeos sumiram com seus óculos o largando sozinho na frente da porta do salão. Se sentiu estranho sem a armação em seu rosto, mas respirou fundo e entrou sem pestenejar.

Algumas pessoas o olharam, vendo-o diferente e bonito, com trajes branco e sem os óculos, mas era muito tapado para notar que estava atraindo atenções, apenas procurou Cho chang a encontrando sentada sozinha, num das cadeiras ao fundo do salão, onde as pessoas não iam muito.

Se aproximou da mesa principal e apanhou duas balas de caramelos antes de se encaminhar até a garota, surpreendendo-a.

- Olá... – sorriu.

- Harry! – ela pareceu feliz em vê-lo, mas logo disfarçou isso.

Ofereceu a bala para ela só então notando que ao invés de oferecer uma bebida, como era a praxe de todo cavalheiro, oferecia um doce. Ficou corado, mas era tarde.

Mesmo assim, ela aceitou e o pôs na boca. Harry fez o mesmo e esperou o apagão, tentando manter um assunto ao menos interessante.

Do outro lado dali, Malfoy entrava no salão, também sem par, não iria ao baile, mas Snape o obrigou a ir mesmo que no meio da festa e lá estava ele. Talvez sua mãe tivesse pedido para que seu padrinho garantisse que estaria se divertindo.

O loiro aproximou-se da mesa e sem muito o que fazer, e ignorando os olhares que as pessoas lançavam para cima de si, pois estava perfeitamente maravilhoso em seu traje de gala, pegou uma balinha de caramelo, colocando na boca bem na hora em que as luzes se apagaram e todos começaram a gritar.

* * *

A gritaria ensurdecedora se converteu a um silêncio total.

Harry grunhiu de dor, ao bater as costas contra o piso. Abriu os olhos e pôde ver perfeitamente que era uma sala vazia. Havia uma lareira apagada, um sofá e uma mesinha contendo algumas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Estavam caídos sobre o tapete.

Olhou para Cho, preocupado se ela havia se machucado, mas ao invés da corvinal de cabelos pretos, estava um sonserino de cabelos platinados, que resmungava enquanto se sentava e tentava ver através da escuridão.

"_Oh! Droga..."_ – pensou consigo, evitando dar um ruído e se denunciar. Não queria ter uma briga com o loiro arrogante.

- Merda! – Malfoy se queixou, massageando a parte de trás da cabeça. – Quem está aí?

Harry conteve a respiração, mas era óbvio que o sonserino notou que havia alguém a mais com ele, sobre o tapete. Sentiu quando Malfoy estendeu a mão e tocou em seu braço.

Podia ver o rosto do loiro e os olhos prateados. E se perguntou porque ele ao invés de Cho. Tentou se livrar da mão dele, e sair correndo da sala, mas este o deteve no lugar.

- Nem pense! Que brincadeira é essa? Quem é você? – insistiu irritado.

Harry notou o movimento da mão de Malfoy, e foi mais rápido, arrancando a varinha do loiro, antes que esse pudesse iluminar o ambiente e descobri-lo ali. Ficou se xingando por ter confiado nas traquinagens dos gêmeos Weasleys.

"_Aí, meu caro Harry... Use a imaginação..."._

Viera-lhe as palavras dos dois. Olhou novamente a Malfoy, que segurado em seu braço, o xingava e tentava a todo custo domina-lo.

Não era idiota consigo mesmo e sabia que de um tempo para cá, o sonserino arrogante lhe despertava certo interesse. Tentava disfarçar, mas não conseguia disfarçar a si mesmo, apenas aos outros.

Malfoy era bonito, e nesse baile estava ainda mais belo. E estavam sozinhos numa sala deserta, em algum lugar isolado do castelo. Por que não aproveitar? O loiro era cruel e arrogante, merecia uma punição, e uma boa e intensa punição era o que pretendia lhe dar.

Tinha vantagem sobre ele, já que podia enxergar no escuro com as lentes de contato que os gêmeos tiveram a graça divina de lhe presentear e o outro... Bem, estava praticamente cego.

Se não pronunciasse uma palavra, certamente Malfoy nunca saberia quem se aproveitou dessa situação. Ao menos desconfiaria que era Harry Potter.

* * *

Malfoy ia xingar novamente, quando teve o rosto segurado por duas mãos quentes e os lábios calados por um beijo molhado.

A princípio ficou petrificado, mas logo caiu em si e tentou empurrar essa pessoa. sabia que era um rapaz, pois as roupas, como pôde sentir, eram bem masculinas e não havia nenhum sinal de seios, o peito era forte.

Uma das mãos o prendeu pela nuca e a outra o envolveu forte pela cintura, o prendendo num abraço possessivo enquanto se debatia para tentar se livrar.

Foi estreitado de encontro a um corpo forte e alto enquanto sua boca era invadida por uma língua ávida por explorar cada recanto. Tentou manter os lábios fechados, mas o outro insistia com tal voracidade que foi impossível resistir por mais tempo e sentou um choque quando a língua invasora deslizou pela sua e o sabor de caramelo se fundiu com o sabor que mantinha na própria boca.

Resfolegou um tanto sem ar. Tentando se quitar dos braços que o prendia, mas foi forçado a deitar no tapete, enquanto tinha o corpo coberto pelo corpo do estranho.

Conseguiu virar o rosto para o lado e suas bocas se separaram dando tempo de tomar ar. Ofegou desesperado, e isso pareceu incendiar ainda mais o outro rapaz, que agora atacava seu pescoço, dando fortes chupadas e mordidas, provando sua pele macia e pálida.

- Me larga! – gritou, tentando dar socos,mas estava totalmente preso pelo peso sobre si e gritou, ao ser mordido na nuca ferindo sua pele para ser acariciado depois, por lambidas suaves, como que para sanar-lhe o machucado.

Sua capa foi puxada sem cuidado e o broche arrebentou-se, indo tudo ao chão. Assim como a gravata e os botões de sua camisa. Novos beijos e mordidas se espalharam pelo seu peito. Teve os pulsos seguros e seus braços forçados para cima da cabeça, pressionados de encontro ao chão e o deixando imóvel para que seu agressor tivesse mais liberdade em explorar seu corpo.

Gritou novamente quando o som de sua camisa rasgando lhe chegou ao ouvido e sentiu a pressão do membro inimigo em sua coxa. Sim, era um inimigo que o violentava sem piedade.

- Por favor... Não quero... – implorou, deixando de lado seu orgulho. Sua voz estava trêmula e embargada. – Por favor, pare...

O outro pareceu se deter perante suas palavras. Sentia as lágrimas arderem seus olhos e escorrer pelas faces. Estava chorando.

* * *

Harry segurou a respiração ao ver as gotas cristalinas escaparem pelos olhos gris e percorrer um caminho lento pela bochecha corada de Malfoy.

Ele estava pedindo e estava chorando. Sem arrogância ou orgulho.

Tomou novamente as faces do loiro e beijo cada lágrima, sentindo o gosto salgado. Estava sendo rude, sem se importar com o prazer de Draco, e isso era errado.

Sentou-se e enlaçou a cintura esguia e puxou o corpo trêmulo para seu colo, fazendo-o encostar em seu peito. Sentiu ele retesar os músculos, mas não parou. Ia dar prazer a esse loiro, e um prazer que ele nunca mais esqueceria.

Sem pudor. Abriu a braguilha da calça de Draco, ouvindo ele se desesperar e se remexer em seu colo, mas o manteve preso. Com uma das mãos, deslizou pelo abdômen pálido até alcançar o membro do loiro, por dentro das roupas.

O sonserino se debateu ainda mais em seu abraço, murmurando constantemente 'não, não', mas ignorou, logo ele estaria murmurando outra coisa.

Draco remexeu as pernas e os braços, quando começou a ser masturbado. Os dedos subiam e desciam lentamente pelo seu pênis, o polegar a esfregar dolorosamente a cabeça do membro enquanto a palma dava a sensação de um orifício quente e apertado.

Harry manteve o ritmo lento até que a respiração do loiro ficasse pesada e estabilizada, passando então a aumentar a velocidade e o aperto nos dedos, tornando o roçar mais intenso e dolorosamente prazeroso, pois Malfoy já não se debatia, mantinha-se tenso, mas com a cabeça em seu ombro e as mãos apertadas em seus braços, unhas cravadas em sua carne, cada vez mais forte. O membro ficando intumescido e algumas gotas começando a sair pelo buraquinho ao qual esfregava o polegar, ajudando na fricção.

Enterrou o nariz ao pescoço do loiro, sentindo seu cheiro e recebeu o primeiro gemido, um pouco frustrado, pois Malfoy não queria admitir que começara a sentir prazer.

Aumentou a velocidade e dessa vez, foi acompanhado pelo quadril do sonserino. Puxou-lhe o rosto, o obrigando a virar para si, para poder vê-lo se deliciando de prazer, os olhos cerrados e a boca levemente aberta, por onde a respiração ofegante escapava. Só mais um pouco e...

Com um grunhido, arranhando os braços que apertava com desespero, Draco gozou na mão do suposto estranho. A calça e a cueca arriada ao joelho. A moleza o dominou por completo e começou a afundar no esgotamento.

Estranhamente, depois de relaxado e sem receio, começou a sentir o perfume do desconhecido e o pulsar de seu coração, e algo lá no fundo, o fez achar familiar. Parecia que conhecia esses toques, esses movimentos e até a respiração que batia de encontro a seu pescoço.

Ficou recostado ao corpo desse alguém, por alguns minutos, até que outro toque em seu membro o fez se arrepiar. Estava sendo masturbado novamente, com carinho. Tudo, desde o início, era premeditado, nada o machucava para que sentisse dor, apenas algumas mordidas, que se transformava em dores de prazer em sua pele. Mesmo tendo as roupas rasgadas, não teve o corpo agredido.

Quando começou a reagir com os estímulos, teve certeza de que dessa vez seria tomado de forma mais íntima. Tinha que admitir que tudo o intrigava. Não poder ver quem estava levando-o ao ápice do prazer, era simplesmente excitante. A percepção de que conhecia esse alguém e ao mesmo tempo poderia ser qualquer um era outra tortura. Descobriu-se masoquista, pois realmente sentia prazer em ser tomado à força como estava sendo tomado.

Gemeu alto quando foi penetrado por dois dedos, sem aviso. Foi explorado com um pouco de brutalidade, mas era perfeito. Os dedos se enfiavam mais fundo, rodeando sua parede anal e o cutucando em todos os lugares possíveis. Nessa hora seu membro despontava mais que preparado para um novo orgasmo.

O outro rapaz segurou firme pela base de seu pênis, retirou os dedos e os substituiu pelo membro ereto, que desde o começo o cutucava por baixo. O falo entrou lentamente até o fim, sem dar tempo para que se acostumasse com a invasão e isso o fez jogar o corpo para frente, reprimindo um grito de dor e passou a rebolar sobre ele, para melhor achar uma posição.

Abriu os olhos, mesmo sabendo que não veria nada pela escuridão do lugar. Suas mãos apertavam com força o tapete, ainda estava vergado para frente, com a respiração difícil e o volume que o lacerava enterrado dentro do corpo, mas a dor foi lentamente sendo substituída por prazer, conforme foi novamente masturbado e currado. Lento no início e gradativamente mais rápido conforme gemia e arfava. O suor escorria pelo seu corpo e era tragado por alguns beijos de seu companheiro oculto. Beijos possessivos como se dissessem a quem Draco Malfoy pertencia.

O ritmo das estocadas chegou ao máximo, não suportaria mais. Suas nádegas batendo rudemente de encontro à virilha amante. Os sons praticamente escapavam de seus lábios, impossíveis de serem segurados, assim como dos lábios de seu possuidor oculto. Um som que o intrigava e o fazia querer ainda mais descobrir a identidade dele. Como se já ouvira daquele timbre, mas teve a mente nublada pelas ondas de prazer e a proximidade do orgasmo. Gritou a plenos pulmou sem se importar em onde estavam e com quem estava, apenas aconteceu e se retesou quando o clímax explodiu em seu membro, jorrando intensamente contra o tapete e sendo preenchido por dentro, enquanto o outro gemia em seu ouvido.

- Draco... Te amo...

* * *

Uma dorzinha irritante o despertou. Abriu os olhos ainda sonolentos e quando foi se virar, uma pontada bem lá fez o sono ir embora num instante. Piscou incrédulo ao notar sua situação. Estava deitado no tapete de uma sala abandonada, a camisa aberta, sem botões e a calça também aberta, no seu devido lugar, mas com o botão e o zíper danificados. Sua capa estava jogada não muito longe de onde estava, com sua varinha em cima.

Lembrou-se claramente o que aconteceu e isso fez o rubor tingir-lhe as faces. Recordou de cada sensação, desde raiva, medo, tensão, ansiedade, angústia, frustração, dor, prazer, deleite, palpitação, alegria e assim ia, tudo misturado, o ruim sendo corrompido pelo bom.

Primeiro era a dor sem piedade, depois, o prazer apaixonado... Essa informação cortou-lhe a mente como um raio.

Quem seria tão descarado para tal atitude? Não fazia a menor idéia. Mas que esse rapaz lhe mostrou o quanto era sádico e masoquista, e que podia odiar e amar ao mesmo tempo isso mostrou muito bem.

E o fato principal que ficara marcado em sua alma, foi receber aquela declaração bem quando chegavam ao cume do prazer. Esse rapaz oculto se declarara gemendo seu nome... Tão intensamente que só de lembrar, seu coração disparava e a ansiedade de reencontra-lo era dolorosa. Sabia que o que fizeram era mais que uma transa passageira, pois seu parceiro demonstrou tanto amor e preocupação que agora sentia roubado pelos mesmos sentimentos.

Foi com essa ansiedade que apareceu no Salão Principal, pela manhã, onde todos estavam comendo. Sentou-se em seu lugar, na mesa da Sonserina e suspirou como um apaixonado. Buscando em todos, o causador de suas emoções. Louco para senti-las novamente, louco para desvendar a identidade dessa pessoa. mas para sua decepção, não parecia ter sido ninguém ali.

Do outro lado do sal/ao, na mesa da Grifinória, Harry ria enquanto conversava com os amigos. Esquecera-se completamente de Cho, que da mesa da Corvinal o olhava desiludida. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam como nunca antes visto e seu sorriso sincero era contagiante. Antes de deixar o salão, lançou um discreto e rápido olhar ao rapaz loiro, que revirava a comida no prato esboçando um semblante belo e sonhador.

- Estou louco pelo próximo Baile de Inverno... – comentou com seus dois melhores amigos.

- Por qual motivo? – perguntaram com curiosidade.

- Por realmente _amar_ essas festividades...

Suspirou com deleite, foi a melhor noite de sua vida.

_Fim?_

* * *

**N/A:** um lemon básico, espero que tenham gostado! Bjus! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Amor às Cegas**

**N/A:** atendendo a pedidos, aqui está a revanche do Draco! Dedicado à: **Clan Vampire**, **Fabi**, **Gabi Potter-Malfoy**, **Hermione Seixas**, **Watashinomori** e **Aninha Potter Malfoy**. Obrigada pelas reviews e incentivo em fazer essa continuação! Beijos e divirtam-se!

* * *

Depois da afobação pré-festa e a euforia durante o baile, agora vinha a ressaca pós-diversão.

Como sempre, os professores eram os que ficavam de mau humor, pois os alunos não prestavam atenção nas aulas. Ficavam dormindo por terem varado a madrugada, ou agarrados à cabeça, com enxaquecas e tinham aqueles muitos, inclusive as garotas, que ficavam contando detalhe por detalhe o que se passou e o que de extraordinário aconteceu.

Draco estava sentado em uma mesa próxima à mesa da Grifinória. Não que quisesse ficar perto dos leões, pois já estava ali quando a turma de palhaços chegaram para ocupar, para seu desprazer, a mesa ao lado, na aula de poções.

Fora que ao regressar ao dormitório, pela manhã, só para ter tempo de se arrumar para enfrentar o dia, passou mais de meia hora tentando se vestir, sem que as marcas do atentado noturno aparecessem e fosse notícia de primeira página do Profeta Diário. Isso também já o tinha irritado bastante.

Havia ficado surpreso ao se olhar no espelho e dar de cara com vários chupões pelo pescoço e a distinta marca de mordida em sua nuca, que ainda estava dolorida. Como sua pele era pálida e sem manchas, elas praticamente estavam escandalosas como se gritassem: _'vejam, fiz sexo selvagem de madrugada!_'. E mesmo depois de um feitiço de camuflagem, que não adiantou muito sendo que só sabia um feitiço básico para encobrir manchinhas leves, não camuflou por completo, tendo que se virar em esconder sob a roupa. Pedir ajuda à Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria? Nem pensar!

Severus Snape era um caso à parte. Estava revoltado e tirando pontos de qualquer um, até mesmo de sua Casa, além de ter ferrado na elaboração de uma complexa poção e exigira que terminassem na aula, ou mais pontos iam ser retirados de quem não cumprisse com seu dever.

Enquanto Malfoy picava seus ingredientes, não pôde deixar de captar a conversa da mesa vizinha, onde estavam Harry, Rony, Hermione, Seamus e Neville.

- Vocês não acreditam no que aconteceu! – sussurrou Rony. As cabeças dos que estavam perto dele se ajuntaram mais, doidos para ouvirem a boa nova. – Fred e Jorge me disseram que Harry teve uma noite maravilhosa com Cho Chang.

Malfoy não resistiu e fez uma careta. Nunca foi com a cara daquela chinesa, e por outro lado, detestava o testa-partida. Imaginar os dois juntos e fazendo coisas era um assassinato à sua imaginação. Agora ficaria com essa imagem atormentada na cabeça por um bom tempo. Malditos grifinórios!

Harry por sua vez ficou rubro de vergonha. Tentou aparentar o contrário, mas a menção de ontem à noite, trouxe as sensações e o prazer experimentado com ninguém menos que o sonserino loiro que estava sentado logo à sua frente, na mesa ao lado. Sorte que ele estava de costa, ou descobriria na hora quem era o aproveitador.

- Conte Harry! – pediu Seamus com entusiasmo.

- Não aconteceu nada entre a gente... – se defendeu e realmente falava a verdade. Já com Malfoy, se perguntassem, seria uma mentira escabrosa, pois com ele sim, acontecera tudo e mais um pouco.

Voltou a ficar vermelho e tratou de se distrair com qualquer coisa só para afastar as lembranças de ter aquele loiro em seus braços e gemendo. Gemendo descontroladamente...

- Ouch! – gemeu ao receber um tapa na cabeça.

- O que está fazendo senhor Potter? Quer criar uma poção ou fazer um cozido de raízes? – criticou Snape, dando uma olhada ao caldeirão, transbordando ingredientes. – Ou será que alguém andou sacudindo demais os seus miolos, ontem à noite? – ironizou.

Harry corou ainda mais, e não sabia distinguir se era de vergonha ou de raiva.

- Recomece – Snape apenas ordenou.

- Não tem mais ingredientes, professor... – o grifinório disse bem baixo, mantendo os olhos na mesa.

- Não seria porque você jogou tudo dentro de sua poção? Anda, pegue com alguém. – sem mais, o seboso professor deu meia volta, continuando com a vistoria. – Dez pontos a menos do senhor Potter, por falta de interesse na aula.

Harry suspirou resignado. Olhou a todos os colegas de Casa, mas a maioria estava refazendo as poções, não tendo ingredientes de sobra, para ceder-lhe. Ficou preocupado, lançando um olhar para Snape, que o encarava de esguelha, esperando que se mexesse.

- Mais dez pontos por vagabundear em minha aula e se negar a fazer o dever, senhor Potter...

Harry grunhiu encompridando o olhar para a mesa da Sonserina. Ali também, a maioria estava refazendo suas poções, apenas um mantinha uma boa quantidade de ingredientes, sendo que mal começara a preparar a sua poção.

Apertou as mãos na beirada da mesa. Seria muita tortura falar com Malfoy depois do que aconteceu.

- Harry, se você perder mais dez pontos, eu te mato... – ameaçou Hermione, notando que Snape parara de andar e com os braços cruzados, aguardava que o grifinório tomasse alguma atitude.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Potter se levantou e deu a volta na mesa.

Draco terminava de picar o último talo de raiz, quando os demais sonserinos em sua mesa ficaram mudos e mantinham os olhos em um ponto específico a seu lado esquerdo. Seguiu com os olhos, para onde eles tanto encaravam, para se deparar com olhos verdes extremamente brilhantes, o encarando como se quisesse se afundar em suas íris azuis prateadas.

- O que quer... Potter? – arrastou as palavras com desprezo.

Harry queria morrer. Malfoy tinha o cabelo macio que só de olhar, dava vontade de se agarrar a ele, assim como olhar para aqueles olhos gris o fazia recordar do prazer que vira neles. A suavidade e maciez da pele pálida... Seu corpo estremeceu de ansiedade. E ver os lábios rosados e finos se moverem, abrindo e fechando e a pontinha da língua aparecendo molhada por entre os dentes... Era muita tentação... Não conseguia se controlar.

Não queria se controlar...

* * *

Harry avançou sobre o sonserino, agarrando-o pelos braços e o puxando com brutalidade para que se levantasse da cadeira, para depois o atirar sobre a mesa, derrubando tudo que tinha em cima.

Malfoy gritou de susto e quis reagir, mas não deixou, foi mais rápido. Abriu-lhe as pernas e se meteu entre elas, colando seus corpos e o forçando ainda mais contra a mesa, agarrando os fios platinados e o puxando com desespero para um beijo.

Um beijo selvagem, de língua e saliva. Chupadas e mordidas pelos lábios suculentos.

- Fui eu Malfoy, seu desgraçado! Fui eu quem te currou naquela sala abandonada, fui eu quem provou sua carne... Seu pecado! Pecamos Malfoy! Você e eu! E adoramos, não é mesmo? – gritou fora de si, dentro da boca rival, ofegante, molhada de sua saliva, inchada pelo beijo forçado.

Não importava o que os outros estavam pensando, em como eles estavam reagindo, a única coisa que importava era voltar a sentir aquele corpo, ouvir os gemidos e ver a entrega do _seu_ loiro, como havia visto outrora.

- Aah! Oooh! – Draco gemeu ao ser pressionado entre as pernas. Suas mãos se agarraram aos braços de Potter. Estava ficando sem fôlego com os beijos que recebia pela boca, queixo e pescoço, em como o grifinório se agarrava em seu cabelo, despenteando-o, puxando-o para ter mais contato.

* * *

- Potter! – chamou Snape pela segunda vez.

Draco franziu o cenho, não entendendo nada. Olhando com desconfiança para o queridinho da escola.

Harry piscou confuso. – Poderia me ceder um pouco de ingrediente, Malfoy. – disse baixo, tomado pela vergonha e se cobrindo melhor com a capa, para que ninguém notasse sua excitação.

Odiava ter a imaginação fértil e descarada, apesar de que não seria nada mal fazer isso algum dia desses com Malfoy. Sem platéia, claro, e de preferência no escuro, como da primeira vez. Transarem sobre a mesa da sala de poções...

- Pegue... – Draco desviou os olhos de Potter.

Não entendia o estado psicológico desse grifinório, que certamente não era estável, mas... Ele estava olhando-o estranho...

Andara reparando em todos os rapazes, até os da LufaLufa, mas nunca pensou em reparar no grande Potter, o ridículo e tímido com as garotas. Isso mesmo, _com as garotas_, e não _com os garotos_...

Harry Potter nunca foi tímido em encara-lo, enfrenta-lo, retruca-lo e toca-lo, muito pelo contrário... Será que realmente esteve com Cho Chang?

Enquanto Harry tratava de pegar a quantidade que precisava dos ingredientes de Malfoy, este se inclinou para perto de si e aspirou seu perfume, fingindo que pegava um pouco mais de ervas para colocar em seu caldeirão.

Cheiro suave, quase imperceptível, mas que era muito parecido, senão idêntico ao do tarado oculto. Malfoy estreitou os olhos com raiva. Aproveitou quando Potter se afastava, para medir com os olhos a largura de seu peito e ombros, também familiar. Ele possuía os modos brutos, quando nervoso ou tenso, mas sabia ser delicado e cuidadoso quando queria, analisou, vendo-o separar os ingredientes sobre sua mesa. Só precisava saber a voz...

- Vê se não erra agora Potter, ou terá que colher os ingredientes... – provocou com sarcasmo, dando um sorriso afetado, bem como o grifinório não gostava.

- Cala a boca Malfoy – retrucou com raiva.

Não dava pra reconhecer, voz normal, falada e irritada era bem diferente de voz gemente, cheia de prazer e desejo. Pelo timbre, nunca saberia.

- Vem me calar... – voltou a provocar, dessa vez, com a mesma raiva que sempre teve do quatro-olho.

Harry voltou a corar, olhando para a boca de Malfoy e se lembrando de como o calara naquela sala, da mesma forma que queria cala-lo todas as vezes, incluindo agora.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha, depois sorriu de lado. Não tinha certeza, mas essa reação era muito suspeita. Voltou sua atenção a sua poção, ignorando por hora, o grifinório.

Não tinha certeza que era ele, mas não custava tentar descobrir... Oh! Não mesmo...

Ficou com isso em mente até o término da aula. Ao sair acompanhado de Crabble e Goyle, Draco teve a sorte de ouvir a conversa de certa garota da Corvinal, que entregava a um garoto mais novo um bilhete e dizia o nome Harry Potter num sussurro.

Que gracinha, Chang vai se encontrar com o cabeçudo... Quis debochar, mas mudou de idéia. Aproveitaria a oportunidade. Seria moleza se livrar da garota antes do maldito grifinório aparecer e ele, Draco Malfoy, daria o bote certeiro...

ooo

No fim do dia, Harry estava em seu dormitório quando recebeu um recado, trazido por Dean. Era um bilhete.

- Um garoto do primeiro ano da Corvinal pediu que lhe entregasse. – Thomas esclareceu.

Abriu-o e leu:

"_Harry,_

_Precisamos conversar urgente, me encontre na Torre do Observatório hoje às vinte e três horas. Se não puder comparecer, me envie um recado._

_Com carinho,_

_Cho"._

Harry ficou pensativo por um tempo, vendo o bilhete virar cinzas em sua mão. Havia se esquecido completamente da garota. Certamente ela notou que sumiu durante a festa, ou talvez tenha sido transportada para algum lugar isolado do castelo, junto com alguém, e queria saber o motivo.

Era melhor comparecer e esclarecer a situação, afinal, tinha simpatia por ela.

Enquanto Harry aguardava o horário, longe dali, um certo sonserino loiro coincidentemente fazia ronda nos corredores que levavam à Corvinal.

Mantinha-se camuflado pelas sombras e atento a qualquer ruído. Não deixaria ninguém sair impune por perambular fora do dormitório em horário avançado, somente toleraria uma chinesinha e um moreno insuportável, pois os castigos deles seriam maior. Bem maior, para o grifinório, aliás.

Quando era quinze para às onze da noite, notou uma sombra a passar por ele. Era uma silhueta baixa e esbelta, assim como ouviu o som baixo do salto do sapato. E pelo modo de caminhar, com certeza era mulher.

Afastou-se da parede e a seguiu com cuidado, tentando ver se era realmente Chang. Quando esta passou por uma das poucas claridades do corredor, a dúvida deu espaço para um cínico sorriso de vitória.

* * *

Harry olhou as horas, faltavam dez minutos para a hora marcada. Pegou sua capa de invisibilidade, teria de correr.

- Aonde vai? – perguntara-lhe Rony, curioso.

- Falar com Cho... – Harry sussurrou. – Ela havia me mandado um bilhete para encontra-la. Não sei o que ela quer...

Um enorme sorriso se abriu no rosto do ruivo. – Vai fundo garotão! – e deu um soco ao braço do amigo, piscando-lhe um olho. – Não se preocupe, eu limpo sua barra, aproveite.

Harry quis retrucar, mas estava ficando muito atrasado, então deixou por isso e saiu correndo retrato afora. Mal Rony sabia que não queria mais nada com a garota, iria até lá porque não era uma pessoa que ignora os outros. Ademais, Cho não havia lhe feito nada para que a desprezasse ou evitasse. Falaria com ela assim como se fosse qualquer colega que pedisse uma conversa.

Percorreu todo o caminho meio que às pressas, e por sorte não cruzou com Filch ou Madame Norra. Parou apenas a um passo da porta do Observatório, para tomar fôlego, quitou-se da capa e entrou com cuidado.

- Desculpa o atraso... – foi dizendo, mas deteve-se ao notar que a sala estava um breu, impossível de se ver um palmo a frente do nariz.

Não teve tempo de raciocinar. A porta foi lacrada e teve o corpo jogado contra uma superfície macia e os braços e pernas atados por algo metálico e frio.

- Hei! – protestou ao ter a parte de cima das vestes rasgadas com brutalidade, enfurecendo-se ainda mais ao som de sua varinha caindo ao chão em algum lugar que nunca saberia naquela escuridão toda.

Um peso se fez em seu quadril, quando alguém se sentou sobre si e comprovou estar em uma cama, quando esta se balançou com o movimento. Teve os óculos retirados do rosto com delicadeza.

Reteve a respiração, ao voltar a sentir essa pessoa a praticamente se deitar sobre seu corpo e a respiração quente bafejou em seu rosto.

Conhecia esse cheiro e o peso sobre si, não tinha dúvida alguma, era Draco Malfoy. Mas, o que ele estava fazendo? De repente, ficou tenso, tão tenso que o outro sentiu seus músculos retesarem. Ele descobriu! Mas como? Será que havia dado tão na cara assim? Só podia ser... Estava ferrado! Muito ferrado!

- Malfoy... – se pegou dizendo, para próprio desespero.

- Qualquer dúvida que eu tinha, Potter... Você fez dissolver, se delatando... – sussurrou de encontro à boca do grifinório, que pego de surpresa, quase gemeu.

Harry engoliu em seco e tentou pensar em um modo de livrar os braços.

- Pelo jeito você gostou de me possuir... Não é? – perguntou com voz suave.

Harry voltou a se contorcer, ao sentir os dedos do sonserino passar por seu peito, dando voltas em um dos mamilos. Qualquer raciocínio estava indo pro espaço agora.

- E você adorou! – tentou manter o controle, mesmo estando preso.

- Quer experimentar o que eu senti? – foi a última coisa que Malfoy pronunciou.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao ser despido por inteiro. O peso sumira assim como a presença do outro. Tentou ver ao redor, mas era impossível.

- Draco! – gritou em frustração, ao ser pego de surpresa, quando o sonserino enfiou a língua em seu umbigo, banhando de saliva quente.

A língua do loiro se remexia nessa cavidade para depois ser substituída por beijos na pele sensível e voltar a se penetrar. Tentou conter o gemido que queria explodir em sua boca, mordendo o lábio com força. Pôde segurar sua voz, mas não o tremor que esse estímulo causava em todas as fibras de seu corpo.

Soltou a respiração que tinha segurado para se conter, quando não sentiu mais o sonserino. Seu corpo pedia por mais toques e se excitava ainda mais por não saber aonde seria atacado a cada pausa. Poderia vir dor, prazer ou absolutamente nada, coisa que para si, era a pior. Ser abandonado e largado sozinho, pedindo por mais contato.

Malfoy era cruel... Prazerosamente cruel... Podia se esperar de tudo.

- Draco... Por favor... – implorou, começando a se desesperar. Precisava de um sinal do loiro, que ele ainda estava ali, tudo, menos que havia abandonado-o.

Gritou de dor ao ser mordido com força na parte sensível entre a virilha e o começo interno da coxa. A dor se alastrou o fazendo se contorcer ainda mais ao mesmo tempo em que um arrepio de tesão o varou inteiro, quando beijos e lambidas foram retribuídas em seu machucado, assim como fizera ao morder a nuca do sonserino. O lado do rosto de Malfoy quase a tocar-lhe o membro necessitado.

- Isso... Não... É... Justo... Ah! – arfou, tentando mover o quadril, para sentir o toque que tanto ansiava, mas que o loiro se negava a satisfazê-lo.

* * *

Draco se afastou novamente, recebendo um grunhido de desespero do grifinório. Ficara intrigado como alguém conseguia enxergar na escuridão total, então passou o tempo do almoço, entre as aulas, pesquisando na biblioteca. Encontrou em um livro velho, o feitiço que permitia apurar a visão de uma pessoa, através de uma substância gelatinosa que se colocava nos olhos. No começo era um pouco incômoda, mas se acostumava rapidamente, até se esquecendo que a usava. Prático e perfeito para a ocasião.

Admirou o moreno, nu, arfante e o procurando. Os olhos verdes mostravam claramente que o desejava. O desejava intimamente...

Isso era bom. Não sabia porque exatamente, mas isso era muito bom. Ser desejado, fazer falta a alguém, assim como sentia falta... Assim como também desejava...

Balançou a cabeça, tentando pôr um pouco de senso em sua mente. Estava ali para se vingar e saciar sua necessidade. Nada além disso.

Como todo Malfoy, pagaria na mesma moeda.

Livrou-se das roupas e com a sutileza de um felino, se postou sobre o outro, que sentindo a cama balançar de leve, ficou tenso em expectativa, mordendo o lábio inferior e aguardando.

Tomou o cuidado para não tocá-lo. Aproximando seus corpos até que sentisse o calor a separar-lhes como uma barreira de excitação. O grifinório logo tentou colar a pele na sua, mas esquivou-se. Aquilo era um jogo, queria que sofresse de frustração e ansiedade o quanto havia sofrido.

Devagar, encostou a cabeça do pênis na perna esquerda do moreno. Este gemeu ao perceber o que era. A pele praticamente vibrou em chamas sob o contato, passando um arrepio pelo seu membro sensível.

Controlando-se, passou a deslizar a glande pela perna de Harry, subindo lentamente e vendo como ele fechava os olhos com prazer, tentando apurar ainda mais os sentidos do tato, já que não tinha como se deliciar com a visão.

Dolorosamente devagar fez seu caminho, deixando um rastro de fogo no corpo sob o seu, até tocar aos testículos inchados que se mostrava abaixo do falo pulsante que despontava rígido, pronto para um orgasmo. O moreno estrangulou um gemido, jogando o corpo para trás, tomado pelo tesão da antecipação.

Com curtos e contidos movimentos de vai e vem com o quadril, o sonserino passou a bater seu membro contra aquela bolsa escrotal altamente sensível, chocando-se devagar e suavemente para constantemente aumentar a velocidade e a força, produzindo uma gostosa pressão ao pênis do grifinório, intocado, porém muito bem estimulado.

Dessa vez, Harry não segurou os gemidos, mostrando que estava adorando esse contato nunca antes sentido. Tanto que para Draco, também era um maravilhoso estímulo.

Potter gemeu mais alto com um pouco de agonia. Necessitava ter o membro tocado por inteiro, necessitava sentir o corpo do loiro, sentir tudo dele e não somente a ponta de seu pênis, mesmo que isso o enlouquecia. Mas Malfoy era cruel... Ia fazê-lo gozar sem um toque mais profundo.

Conforme recebia os golpes impetuosos em seus testículos, que vibrava uma onda choque por todo o seu membro, gotas começaram a ser expelidas e repingavam sobre seu ventre. Tentava a todo custo reter a onda de choque que estava preste a se desencadear. Não queria gozar e mostrar ao arrogante sonserino que o que fazia era perfeito e o bastante para derretê-lo em prazer.

- Não... Vou gozar... Apenas com isso... – grunhiu entre dentes.

Os movimentos não cessaram, e sentiu quando o loiro se inclinou e o beijou aos lábios. Abriu mais a boca, querendo aprofundar o beijo, mas o outro recuou numa risada cristalina, tomada por alguns ofegos.

- Então... Implore... Que te darei mais prazer... – sussurrou com voz entrecortada.

Harry cerrou ainda mais os dentes, Malfoy queria vê-lo e ouvi-lo se humilhar... Fechou as mãos contra a madeira da cabeceira da cama, apertando com força descontrolada. O suor já lhe brotava pela têmpora e pescoço, começando a escorrer.

Não agüentaria mais...

- Por favor, Draco... Me toque! Me machuque! Faça qualquer coisa! Ooh! Mas pare com... Essa tortura... – gritou em desespero, que se danasse o orgulho e a humilhação, só queria o prazer.

Um brilhante e satisfeito sorriso delineou os lábios de Draco, e que certamente Harry acharia lindo, se pudesse ver.

O sonserino deslizou seu pênis pelo do grifinório, voltando a ouvir os gemidos do outro. Com as duas mãos, envolveu ambos os membros, pressionando-os juntos e passou a subir e descer as mãos, conforme movimentava o quadril para friccioná-los um no outro. Testículos batendo contra testículos.

Uma felação selvagem, brusca e dolorosa, mas que dava um prazer imenso. Harry já não gemia, ele murmurava palavras desconexas, sua boca não conseguia conter a saliva que lhe escorria pelo canto dos lábios, pois só sabia gemer e arfar, querendo mais do contato, mais do prazer que esse loiro sabia lhe dar tão bem.

Seu olhar esverdeado vidrado em qualquer coisa além da realidade nublaram e o prazer violento rompeu seu corpo o levando ao clímax. Seu leite jorrou molhando-os, para segundos depois ser o do loiro. Amoleceu-se inteiro, sentindo as ondas de prazer sumir aos poucos, as pernas bambas e o peito descompassado.

Com esforço, para manter a mente ainda funcionando após o orgasmo, Draco se afastou quase se rastejando pela cama e se derrubou de atravessado, perto das pernas de Harry, mas sem o contato de seus corpos. Ficou um tempo assim, respirando e tentando recuperar a energia.

Isso não passou despercebido pelo moreno, que reclamou desconexo, seu corpo exigindo o calor do corpo do loiro, mas não foi atendido, para maior frustração, assim como também não foi solto.

Ficou ali, preso, durante uns bons minutos, mais do que queria, pra falar a verdade, e se achou abandonado pelo outro. Ficou com os olhos abertos, preso na escuridão frente a si, sem um ruído ou movimento, até que em choque, sentiu um beijo no pescoço, bem abaixo da orelha, o fazendo soltar um grito de susto e estremecer inteiro.

Draco atacava seu pescoço como um vampiro sedento por sangue, enquanto arranhava seu braço com uma das mãos e com a outra, envolveu o seu pênis adormecido acariciando para que voltasse à ativa.

Não suportaria mais uma avalanche de orgasmo, tendo o corpo preso daquela forma, vetando seus movimentos. Os braços estavam quase dormentes, e os pulsos e os tornozelos machucados e doloridos, mas era inevitável gemer com tanta atenção sendo dispensada ao seu pescoço e membro.

Por um lado, estava dolorido e fadigado, por outro, estava ansiando por prazer e estimulado. Sua mente se dividia em dois. O de descansar e o de aproveitar.

Assim como estava odiando Malfoy por fazê-lo passar por isso, ao mesmo tempo estava perdidamente amando o que ele estava fazendo.

Uma batalha praticamente perdida, pois não cabia a si essa decisão, estava nas mãos de um carrasco que lhe daria as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. A dor e o prazer... E não poderia ser melhor...

Um beijo selvagem o fez perder a linha dos pensamentos e se concentrar na língua que invadia sua boca, mas que durou pouco, para seu descontento.

- Abra a boca... – Draco pediu, ainda o masturbando.

Obedeceu, tentando respirar conforme seu pênis tomava volume e rigidez. Abriu a boca e esperou. Sentiu o outro encostar a boca na sua, também aberta e com a pontinha da língua, chamar a sua.

Passaram a se gladiarem, as línguas se enroscando, se esfregando e se rodeando travessas. Hora lentamente, hora com furor para ver quem dominava, seus lábios se roçando de vez em quando. Ofegavam e gemiam dentro da boca um do outro, até passarem a acompanhar o ritmo das punhetadas.

Harry gemeu e impulsionou o quadril contra a mão do loiro, mostrando que estava no limite, só mais um pouco para gozar pela segunda vez, quando ao invés, teve o membro estrangulado com força, a ponta apertada dolorosamente que urrou de dor, se jogando bruscamente contra o colchão. O orgasmo sendo refreado, a dor se alojando em seus testículos, na base do falo e pegando parte do ventre.

Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, mas essa dor lancinante demorou menos do que imaginava, quando sentiu seu membro ser envolvido por uma cavidade quente e apertada. Arregalou os olhos pela sensação acolhedora que se espalhou por sua intimidade, voltando a dar-lhe o tão conhecido arrepio de excitação.

Draco sentava sobre seu falo e o acomodava inteiro dentro de si. Sentiu a musculatura anal se contrair, reclamando pela invasão e um suspiro de dor escapou pela boca do loiro, mas este se largava sobre seu corpo, deixando a gravidade fazer o trabalho e não mais se importando em ter o corpo todo tocando o corpo do moreno.

Harry puxou os braços com força, desejando tocar nele, abraçar, apertar, sentir, mas podia, assim como queria ver ele se movendo, o prazer em seu rosto, o suor a escorrer pelo seu corpo, o que também não podia.

Amaldiçoou Malfoy por isso.

Apenas umas poucas estocadas violentas e precisas, para o orgasmo retido vir à tona, o sêmen alojado era tanto e a pressa em ser expelido tão forte que lhe doeu o canal do pênis, jorrando em abundância contra a próstata do sonserino. Gritou o nome dele, gemeu e gritou novamente. Certamente sangue e sêmen expelidos, mas por enquanto, o prazer era maior que a dor. Tão maior que golfou sua consciência, largando-o num mundo estranho, nem de escuridão, nem de sonhos ou pesadelos. Um mundo quente e aconchegante... Um mundo perfeito...

Draco gozou apenas em ver a reação de deleite ao rosto e corpo de Harry. Ele ficava lindo gritando de prazer. Ergueu o quadril e sentiu o líquido quente escorrer por suas pernas, aquilo lhe deu uma sensação de poder.

Podia soar estranho, mas fazer Harry Potter gozar até desmaiar lhe dava uma deliciosa sensação de poder e prazer misturado.

Sorriu satisfeito e esgotado, o corpo trêmulo, sem mais um pingo de energia.

* * *

Harry acordou com a claridade intensa do sol a perturbar-lhe o sono. Encobriu os olhos com o braço e piscou algumas vezes até conseguir enxergar alguma coisa, mas antes que pudesse ver onde estava, a lembrança foi mais rápida o apunhalando em cheio. Grunhiu e desabou novamente no colchão, tampando o rosto com as mãos.

- Malfoy, seu desgraçado! – não pôde deixar de soltar.

A dor no pênis era irritante, nem tão forte, mas também não poderia ignorar. Só desejava não ficar sentindo dor ali, durante muito tempo. Ao menos podia pedir um remédio para Madame Pomfrey, seria vergonhoso expor sua intimidade louca dessa forma.

Fora que seu pulso e tornozelos estavam bem machucados, assim como algumas marcas pelo pescoço. Levaria uma eternidade para sarar e nem queria imaginar quando tivesse treino de Quadribol e ser obrigado a usar o vestiário coletivo dos jogadores.

Mas que foi maravilhoso, isso foi... Pagaria qualquer coisa para passar mais uma noite dessas com Malfoy, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Quando finalmente apareceu no Grande Salão, para o almoço, não conseguia disfarçar o sorriso no rosto e o cansaço também.

Seus olhos foram para o outro lado do salão, e buscou certo sonserino loiro, que com um discreto olhar em sua direção lhe ergueu a taça como num brinde, sorrindo com prazer e bebendo com sensualidade.

Dessa vez quem passou o almoço inteiro sonhando, enquanto revirava a comida no prato era um grifinório moreno. E quando este se levantou com os amigos, para deixar o Grande Salão, deu mais uma olhada ao sonserino, que passava os dedos pelos cabelos platinados enquanto prestava atenção ao que Parkinson lhe mostrava, os belos olhos azuis a piscar com languidez.

Será que poderia se apaixonar por alguém que você mal conhece? Apesar que com Malfoy era diferente, o conhecia desde o primeiro dia de aula... Apenas confirmou que o desejava, quando pôde senti-lo naquela sala escura, e mais uma vez, quando o sentiu no Observatório.

Foi intenso e marcante... Mesmo com a visão comprometida, talvez tenha sido exatamente isso o mais marcante. Não apenas vê-lo, e sim senti-lo...

Será que seus sentimentos também eram recíprocos? Uma dúvida que talvez nunca esclareceria, a não ser que... Fizessem todo o ritual vendo-se perfeitamente bem.

Harry sorriu. Como seria fazer amor, sem ser no escuro e com os dois enxergando um ao outro? Fora que ainda não descartou a idéia de uma transa louca na mesa da sala de poções...

- Algum problema Harry? Você está meio distante – perguntaram os amigos.

- Estou perfeitamente bem... Maravilhosamente bem... – sorriu abertamente.

Sim... Faria amor com Draco e dessa vez, sem ser às cegas...

_Agora sim! Fim!

* * *

_

**N/A 2:** aí está mais um pouco de lemon! Espero que tenham gostado! Bjus!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: Amor às Cegas**

**N/A: **confesso que eu não esperava pedidos por mais um capítulo, isso me surpreendeu e fiquei muito feliz!

Este extra é dedicado a:

**Watashinomori** – olá! Epa, não pretendia despertar tanta curiosidade pela insinuação da sala de poções, mas acho q valeu essa então! Ahahaha XP. Como eu poderia deixar por isso? Depois do ataque e da vingança, eis o resultado! Bjus!

**Ia-Chan** – olá! Nossa, já imaginou o Harry aparecendo na enfermaria, informando sobre o seu probleminha, bem quando o Draco havia acabado de pedir socorro em certa outra parte íntima? Ou ela teria um ataque ou atacava os dois pervertidos! Hehehe :) Eu esqueci da Cho coitada! Mas comento dela nesse extra. Bjus!

**Fabi **– olá! Noussa, mais uma interessada na sala de poções heim? Sanae fazendo cara de safada Desejo atendido! Bjus!

**Sweet** – oh! Não faça isso! Não use essa imperdoável! O mundo das fanfictions não me perdoaria se eu deixasse perder uma leitora assim! Desculpe a demora, mas seu desejo foi atendido! Bjus!

**Gabi Potter-Malfoy** – olá! Sim, sim, e aqui está o cap! Espero q goste! Bjus!

**Clan Vampire** – olá! Mais gente curiosa para ler um lemon na sala de poções? Eita! Essa fantasia do Harry influenciou muita gente! Segue abaixo! Bjus!

Obrigada a todos q comentaram, fiquei muito feliz em saber q gostaram assim dessa fic pra quererem mais um cap! Agora chega de papo, boa leitura!

* * *

Passaram-se três dias após o incidente, Draco fugindo de Harry e este fugindo de Cho.

Harry estava sentado no parapeito da janela em sua Sala Comunal. Observava a neve cair do lado de fora sem realmente prestar atenção nela. Sua mente estava longe, voando a metros de distância de onde estava, em um específico sonserino loiro.

Suspirou desolado. Sentia falta dele, muita falta, tinha que admitir. Chegou a querer falar com ele, mas Malfoy ficava na defensiva e desfazia qualquer oportunidade de conversarem a sós.

- Harry, seu idiota... – murmurou para si mesmo, dando um sorriso amargo. – Ele não sente nada por você... Tudo que aconteceu, não passou de... Diversão passageira...

O som de alguém entrando através do quadro se fez alto, fazendo-o se recompor e calar-se.

Logo pôde ver o amigo ruivo aparecer e caminhar até onde estava. Tinha um sorriso cúmplice e divertido no rosto.

- Até que enfim te achei! Por que não foi almoçar Harry?

- Não estou com fome...

- Talvez um recado que te trago, o faça voltar o apetite – Rony o cutucou de leve.

Harry se voltou totalmente ao amigo, com um remoinho no estômago. Queria que fosse de Malfoy, desejava muito que fosse dele, mas certamente não seria... Mas mesmo sabendo que não era Malfoy, seu íntimo clamava violentamente que fosse o desgraçado sonserino.

- E de quem é o recado? – perguntou um pouco aflito.

- Cho Chang! – Rony abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Oh!... – Harry se aquietou e quase mostrou-se decepcionado. – Então... Diga.

- Ela pede que a encontre agora, pois deve uma explicação ao que aconteceu naquela noite, ela estará esperando perto da armadura, que leva ao corredor das masmorras, pois ela tem treino de Quadribol e não poderá ir a algum outro lugar. Aliás, ela suplicou que comparecesse. – o ruivo deu o recado, esperando ver o rosto do moreno se iluminar de alegria, coisa que não aconteceu. – Harry... Aconteceu algo? Vocês brigaram?

- Não... – desconversou, voltando a olhar pela janela.

- Mas parecia que há três dias atrás, você estava tão contente e agora... – revirou as mãos, tentando achar a palavra certa para expressar o estado de Potter.

- Estou deprimido... – Harry completou a frase por ele.

- Sim! O que houve?

- Nada... É assunto meu... E de Cho... – mentiu. Era assunto dele e de Malfoy, mas ninguém precisava saber.

Harry sabia muito bem que não estaria assim tão deprimido, se Malfoy não ficasse o evitando desde aquele dia, já se passaram mais de setenta e duas horas e a mesma coisa e obviamente repetiria amanhã também, e depois de amanhã... O sonserino covarde estava fugindo! Era nessas horas que tinha raiva do loiro, e uma vontade enorme de marcar aquele pescoço com suas mordidas.

- Terra chamando Harry! – Rony gritou em seu ouvido.

- Ronald! – gritou de volta, irritado. – Por que está gritando na minha orelha?

- Você não me ouviu? Ela está te esperando agora!

Harry se levantou com desânimo e sem um pingo de vontade de ir falar com a garota. Mesmo assim, seguiu para o lugar demarcado.

Não havia ninguém por aqueles lados, pois todos estavam no Salão Principal, almoçando e ficariam por lá por um bom tempo.

Olhou ao redor até avistar a armadura e a garota, impaciente, vestida com o uniforme do time da Corvinal.

- O que quer Chang? – resolveu por perguntar logo e acabar com o assunto, para voltar ao seu mundo deprimente, pensando no arrogante loiro.

Ela sorriu sem graça. – Pedir desculpas. Sinto tanto Harry! Você deve ter ficado me esperando aquela noite, mas a culpa foi do Malfoy.

- Imagino – ouvir o nome daquela serpente era ainda mais torturante.

- Eu estava perto do Observatório quando ele me descobriu e sem uma única palavra, me arrastou pelo braço e me levou direto para o escritório do professor Snape! – ela continuou, indignada. – Fiquei ali em detenção junto com Longbotton e não tive como te avisar.

- Tudo bem Chang... Posso ir agora?

- Não acredita em mim? – ela pareceu desesperada pela frieza e antipatia do grifinório. – Pergunte para o Longbotton, ele confirmará que estava com ele na detenção!

Notando que ela estava alarmada em ser desculpada, forçou um sorriso convincente. – Eu acredito em você Cho... – disse com calma, mas no fundo, querendo dar um pé na bunda dela, pois estava incomodando.

- Obrigada Harry! – ela o abraçou apertado. – Pensei que estava me evitando nesses três dias, que tentei falar com você... Podemos marcar um outro encontro?

Potter se livrou gentilmente dos braços da garota. – Não sei... Ando cheio de tarefas e problemas... Quem sabe um outro dia.

- Ah... Certo... – ficou decepcionada.

Nesse momento, Harry avistou o relance de um cabelo platinado, ao fim do corredor das masmorras.

Era sua chance de falar com Malfoy mesmo ele não querendo. Não se importava se era para se xingarem, mas queria ao menos saciar sua vontade de ter aqueles olhos em seus olhos e aquele corpo perto do seu. Olhou ao relógio e arregalou os olhos.

- Sinto muito Cho, mas eu fiquei de falar com um colega e ele já deve estar me esperando! – desconversou. – Depois a gente se fala.

- Eu... Também tenho que me reunir com a turma... – ela se despediu um pouco chateada e se retirou, tomando caminho para o Salão Principal.

Harry ficou esperando que ela sumisse de vista para tomar o caminho inverso, se embrenhando pelo corredor das masmorras e procurando o motivo de suas insônias. Foi encontra-lo na sala de poções, falando com Severus Snape.

* * *

Draco havia acompanhado o professor Snape até a sala de poções, pois ficara de terminar a poção que não fizera em aula, ou teria as notas reduzidas. Queixava-se baixo, pois se não fosse um maldito grifinório, não teria dormido em plena explicação e nem perdido a noção do tempo, quando a poção estava fervendo.

Tinha que dar um jeito em seus pensamentos, que só se prendiam nas lembranças daquelas duas noites. Relembrava cada toque e cada sensação desejando senti-las novamente. E isso o fazia passar a madrugada acordado. Ainda mais quando cruzava com ele pelos corredores, sendo devorado pelas esferas verdes.

Só bastava um olhar de Potter, para a tensão passar para tesão. O calor dominava seu corpo, um arrepio subia pela espinha e seus lábios secavam, tendo que passar a língua por eles, várias vezes, para mantê-los úmidos, coisa que fazia o outro se excitar ainda mais, percebeu isso na aula de DCAT, quando o moreno perdeu a noção de hora e lugar, apenas para ficar encarando sua boca como se fosse um oásis perdido no meio do deserto.

- Está tudo bem Draco? – perguntou Snape, percebendo que nos últimos dias, o rapaz andava muito disperso, sem prestar atenção.

- Sim... – confirmou.

- Então seguirei para o almoço. Você tem uma hora para terminar, pois depois tenho aula do quinto ano.

- Uma hora é bastante tempo, terminarei em quinze minutos.

- Ótimo... – e com passos apressados, o professor se foi, fechando a porta após se retirar.

Draco suspirou, olhando aos ingredientes e pegando seu caldeirão. A sala ficava sinistra quando não havia aula. Apenas na mesa em que estava mantinha uma fraca luz, ao redor, estava tudo escuro.

Estava arrumando os ingredientes, quando alguém o abraçou pelas costas. Sobre-saltou de susto, mas a pressão dos braços em volta de seu corpo e a respiração quente em seu pescoço, o fez se arrepiar inteiro.

- Não tem como escapar agora... Malfoy... – foi sussurrado de encontro a seu ouvido.

Potter sorriu com safadeza. Que sorte a sua, justo na sala de aula do seu pior professor. Desde aquele dia, estava com essa fantasia louca em mente, e só podia realizá-la com o rapaz, que nesse momento estava preso em seus braços.

- Me solta, Potter – disse ríspido, contendo a sensação gostosa de estar nos braços dele.

- Seja sincero Draco... Você não quer que eu o solte... – provocou, dessa vez, deslizando as mãos mais para baixo.

Pego desprevenido, Harry recebeu uma cotovelada na cintura, que o fez soltar o ar num gemido de dor, permitindo que Malfoy se livrasse de seus braços e o encarasse de frente.

- Não caio mais na sua Potter... Cai fora! – empurrou o moreno com brutalidade. – Saia da minha frente se não quiser...

- Se não o que? – desafiou erguendo o corpo, já recuperado. – Vai se vingar como se vingou no Observatório? – abaixou o tom da voz, quase sussurrando. - Você gostou do que eu fiz, e gostou de retribuir Malfoy... Admita...

Porque Potter tinha sempre que interferir em sua vida? Odiava-o por isso, por ter que deixar sua marca. Antes ele era apenas o patético grifinório ridículo que não prestava nem para falar, agora era o dono de sua mente e a fonte que fazia seu corpo ferver de sensações.

- Eu te odeio! – gritou e tentou agredi-lo, mas teve os braços segurados. – Antes da droga daquele baile, você não passava de um motivo de gozação para passar o tempo!

Tentou se livrar das mãos do moreno, mas este apertou mais forte seus pulsos, o fazendo cerrar as mãos em punho. Malfoy praguejou internamente por ser mais fraco que o antes desengonçado quatro-olho. Tinha a varinha em seu bolso certo? O problema era que azará-lo, não era mais uma opção, talvez nunca mais seria.

- E agora o que sou? – Potter gritou mais alto, encostando o rosto tão perto do rosto do sonserino, que sentia ele respirar descompassado pela força que fazia na tentativa de se soltar.

Ficaram calados, de rostos próximos, narizes quase se tocando, um preso no verde profundo que brilhavam cheio de vida e paixão, o outro, hipnotizado pelo azul-prateado que incandescia como uma tormenta violenta. Apenas respirando apressados, boca perto de boca, tão perto que era só um inclinar de cabeça para se tocarem, mas se mantinham nessa tensão, nesse duelo mudo como se testassem a própria capacidade de controlar a tentação.

- Você me deseja Potter? – Draco quebrou o silêncio, os olhos ainda fixos nos olhos de Harry.

- Com todas as fibras do meu corpo, Malfoy – ao menos piscou.

Estavam cara a cara, sem a escuridão para encobri-los, um vendo o outro perfeitamente, sob a luminosidade que mantinha na mesa. Cada expressão, cada detalhe poderia ser visto em ambos.

Draco abriu levemente os lábios e passou a língua, umedecendo-os, vendo como o grifinório acompanhava sua provocação. Olhos verdes encarando sua boca, para depois tomá-la com desespero, tentando matar a fome de contato. Suas línguas se tocaram e se rodearam, como um gostoso gesto de boas vindas.

Harry fez questão de deslizar a língua até afastar os lábios, cessando o contato. Draco arfou mantendo sua boca semi-aberta, mas Potter queria mais, voltando a encostar a sua boca fechada, nessa pequena fresta e forçar o sonserino a abrir mais a sua, quando separou os lábios empurrando os do loiro, permitindo assim, mais espaço para explorar aquela deliciosa cavidade. Afundou novamente a língua, para tocar por cada canto que conseguiu e finalmente voltar a duelar com a língua rival, os olhos ainda abertos, sustentando os olhos do sonserino nos seus, até que rendido, o viu serrar as pálpebras com languidez, encobrindo o azul reluzente como prata líquida e deixar escapar um contido e baixo gemido.

Só então soltou os punhos de Malfoy, levando um braço a rodear a cintura e o outro dando apoio ao rosto suave e rosado do loiro, acariciando levemente a bochecha com o polegar, enquanto tratava de também fechar os olhos e aprofundar o beijo.

Draco passou os braços pelos ombros de Potter, uma mão se agarrando ao cabelo negro e a outra a se firmar em suas costas, puxando-o para mais perto. Estava adorando esse contato, que revivia em cada segundo que passava sem tê-lo, até que sentiu as mãos do moreno deixarem seus lugares e passarem a despi-lo com pressa, soltando sua capa e a derrubando no chão, e logo os dedos buscavam os botões de sua camisa. Afastou-se com surpresa, desprendendo-se da boca que ainda devorava a sua.

- Harry... Aqui não... – tentou segurá-lo, mas o grifinório não deu ouvido.

- Aqui e agora... – ele murmurou de volta, dessa vez, passando a beijar e chupar o pescoço pálido, voltando a marcá-lo com prazer.

Draco retesou o corpo, incomodado em fazer aquilo em pleno dia, no horário de almoço e na sala de poções. Foi tentar protestar, quando Harry puxou sua camisa, arrebentando os botões e o empurrou deitado sobre a mesa.

Seu corpo esbarrou nos frascos e todo o resto que estava sobre ela, derrubando mais da metade no chão, quebrando e derramando alguns ingredientes. Mal teve tempo de pensar e já estava nu, apenas de gravata, deitado sobre a mesa de poções, molhado por sabe-se lá o que, cabelos desgrenhados e sendo apreciado por olhos verdes carregados de luxúria.

Harry sorriu safado, lambendo os lábios com água na boca. – Delicioso...

- Você está louco? – Draco corou, para maior deleite de Harry.

- Apenas quero realizar minha fantasia sexual ao mesmo tempo que mato a saudade desse seu corpo... – declarou, enquanto se despia, rasgando as próprias roupas, para não perder mais tempo.

Draco apoiou nos cotovelos e manteve os olhos ao corpo que estava sendo desvendado diante de si. Não querendo perder nenhum movimento. Primeiro os óculos e a capa, depois a gravata, a camisa e a calça junto com os sapatos e meias, até que por último, a cueca foi pro chão, em qualquer lugar que não importava naquela hora. Então, finalmente Harry Potter mostrava toda sua pele morena e músculos torneados, e claro, Draco deu uma atenção especial ao pênis ereto, que estava louco por atenção.

- Fantasia sexual... – o sonserino sorriu com travessura.

Com lentidão, Malfoy afastou as pernas e flexionou os joelhos, mostrando sua intimidade ao mais que excitado moreno.

Harry grunhiu mordendo o lábio com força, segurando um gemido de antecipação, pois tinha uma completa e maravilhosa visão do membro intumescido e da cavidade anal, entre coxas grossas e trabalhadas, logo se via o abdômen e o peito do loiro, onde os biquinhos rosados apareciam na pele leitosa e finalmente, o rosto e o sorriso que brincava nos lábios inchados, sem falar nos olhos prateados que se prendia em si, com a mesma luxúria que possuía.

- Viu só o que fez comigo? – o sonserino fez cara de inocente e manhoso. – Agora terá que compensar...

- Compensarei com prazer... – se aproximou, se encaixando entre as pernas do loiro. – Mas bem lentamente... – e seus olhos verdes brilharam.

Draco estremeceu inteiro, sabendo que seria torturado, assim como fizera com Harry. Os olhos verdes diziam isso e não queria que fosse diferente.

Com lentidão, o moreno passou as pontas dos dedos pelas pernas pálidas, começando a explorar a maciez desde os pés e subindo para os tornozelos. Subiu um pouco mais e tocou às batatas da perna, voltando a descer a mão direita ao tornozelo esquerdo do loiro, fechando os dedos e segurando firme, enquanto a outra se direcionava para o joelho, dava voltas com os dedos e se firmou ali.

Olhos verdes deixaram as pernas pálidas e buscaram os olhos do sonserino, que atento a tudo, aparentava um certo nervosismo, mesmo assim, deixava que brincasse livremente. E brincaria de uma forma mais selvagem, coisa que Malfoy lhe mostrara que adorava.

Puxou a perna que segurava pelo tornozelo e a ergueu até a altura do rosto, passando a beijar e morder aquela parte, subindo lentamente até a parte interna do joelho, sempre sustentando o olhar gris, agora mais escuros pelas sensações.

Para Draco, o grifinório estava gentil demais, sendo que tinha um olhar maníaco e um sorriso sádico brincava em sua boca, enquanto o beijava e mordia de leve. Era isso que o excitava ainda mais, saber que poderia acontecer de tudo, e não ter noção do quê ele faria e quando o moreno passaria a agir.

Não conseguiu evitar e um grito de susto saiu por seus lábios, quando Potter abriu ainda mais suas pernas com brutalidade, fazendo seus joelhos quase tocarem a madeira da mesa e deslizou a língua molhada pela sua coxa, mordendo forte e marcando sua pele sensível com os dentes. Gemeu de dor e um pouco de prazer, apertando as mãos fechadas, sua ereção ficando ainda mais rígida.

- Não temos tempo... – o moreno esclareceu, dando mais um sorriso sádico. – E não usarei feitiços...

Draco apenas conseguia arfar, com receio, excitação e ansiedade.

- Eu poderia prepara-lo com os dedos, mas... – voltou a olha-lo nos olhos, tão profundamente, que Draco quase se esqueceu onde estavam. – Tenho outra coisa em mente.

Sem mais palavras, Harry ergueu a mão, que Malfoy não sabia quando foi que soltou seu tornozelo, e mostrou um frasco de poção com o gargalo longo, liso e grosso de tampo arredondado. Dentro havia um líquido transparente como água, assim como o vidro era transparente como cristal.

- O que é esse líquido? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Não faço a menor idéia – Harry deu de ombros.

- E se isso me corroer? – ficou indignado pelo pouco caso que Potter demonstrava.

- Não se preocupe, está bem fechado e não vai vazar – declarou simplesmente, abrindo um largo sorriso.

Os olhos grises se arregalaram, entendendo para que o moreno escolheu aquele frasco e fechou as pernas de pronto.

- Não, não, não! – sacudiu veemente a cabeça, de um lado ao outro, negando.

- Vai ser gostoso... – sussurrou.

- Não vai enfiar isso aí em mim! – tentou sair da mesa, mas o moreno o prensou deitado, forçando o corpo por entre as pernas torneadas e agora com marcas de mordidas, obrigando-o a abri-las novamente e impedindo que se levantasse, o deixando em uma posição muito propícia para meter-lhe algo no traseiro.

Draco tentou lutar, mas não havia como escapar, estando naquela posição. Passou a gritar, coisa que levou a Harry tomar uma atitude urgente.

Como estavam na sala de aula de Snape, certamente o seboso a enfeitiçara para saber quando algum aluno entrasse aqui sem permissão ao se utilizar qualquer tipo magia. Feitiços de tranca na porta e silenciador estavam fora de cogitação.

Largou o frasco sobre a mesa e esticou o braço apanhando um tecido negro que estava sobre a ponta da mesa desde que entraram, e só foi reparar nele, quando procurava algo com rapidez. Mal pensou e já o rasgara em quatro tiras, largando o resto do tecido que caiu no chão. Apoiou os antebraços aos braços do sonserino para ter as mãos livres, podendo assim o amordaçar.

Harry voltou a segurar os pulsos do loiro e se afastou um pouco, para vê-lo melhor, ficando sem ar com tanta beleza.

Os cabelos platinados caíam manchando a mesa e alguns fios encobriam-lhe os olhos. Assoprou sobre esse rosto delicado e os fios voaram para trás, mostrando toda a perfeição de cada contorno. A improvisada mordaça negra destacava-se na pele branca e podia ter um destaque especial aos lábios avermelhados, que se sobressaíam pressionados pelo pano. Dois pedaços de carne divididos com rudeza.

Inclinou-se, e lambeu esses lábios, primeiro o de cima, depois o de baixo, que aproveitou para morder de leve e chupa-lo para que ficasse ainda mais inchado e vermelho. Afastou novamente e sorriu satisfeito.

- Você é lindo... E você é meu... – murmurou encarando o azul prateado. – Vou brincar com você e te dar muito prazer...

Com isso, fechou-lhe as pernas e subiu sobre elas, se sentando em suas coxas, cuidando para que seus joelhos ocupassem o lugar das mãos, aos braços pálidos e o mantendo preso. Draco se revirava e forçava os braços e pernas, mas era inútil.

Pegando duas das tiras que rasgara, Harry uniu uma ponta na outra e as amarrou juntas, tendo um pedaço de tecido mais longo. Em um dos lados, amarrou na terceira tira que sobrara, só que ao invés de amarrar na ponta, amarrou ao meio. Resultando em um tecido longo com um dos lados contendo uma única ponta e do outro, duas pontas soltas. Sorriu satisfeito.

Malfoy acompanhava a tudo horrorizado. Quanto tempo passara? Quinze minutos? Vinte? Por todos os infernos! Deu uma olhada na porta, com medo de que por ela entrasse seu padrinho ou qualquer aluno que estivesse passando por ali. Nesse meio tempo em que se distraiu, pensando na vergonha de ser pego naquelas situações, com um garoto e não somente qualquer garoto, mas Harry Potter, não notou como o grifinório sobre si, havia passado a longa tira de tecido negro por baixo da mesa, mas isso já não importava mais, pois nesse momento, estava tendo os pulsos amarrados juntos, num nó apertado.

Grunhiu em frustração, tentando se soltar, e quando tudo parecia pior, Harry saiu de cima de seu corpo, agarrando suas pernas e amarrando seus tornozelos. Ficou imóvel com as pernas abertas e flexionadas, totalmente vulnerável e indefeso.

O moreno analisou com tremenda satisfação o seu trabalho. A ponta sozinha da tira de pano fora atado aos braços do loiro, o tecido então passava por debaixo da mesa e aparecia pelo outro lado, onde havia deixado propositadamente duas pontas, uma para cada tornozelo do sonserino. Se ele puxasse as pernas, seus braços sentiriam o resultado, e vice-versa.

- Sabe Draco... – suspirou com prazer. – Eu adoro que meus atos sejam os últimos a prevalecerem... Adorei a sua vingança, mas confesso, fiquei fulo da vida, pois a minha, tem que ser a melhor... Orgulho tolo, mas sou assim... Agora, chega de conversa!

Se aproximou do corpo exposto, vendo uma mistura de raiva e ansiedade aos olhos grises. Sabia que se não estivesse amordaçado, o sonserino estaria praguejando e insultando-o nesse exato momento, mas lá no fundo estava desejando isso.

Apoiou as mãos em cada coxa e as forçou de encontro à mesa, sentindo os músculos de Draco se contraírem. Apertou forte, marcando a pele pálida com seus dedos e com os olhos verdes encravados aos olhos que arregalados e brilhantes o observavam, inclinou-se e lambeu a abertura rosada até os testículos, chupando-os e mordendo-os, voltando ao buraquinho que agora pulsava se abrindo e fechando de excitação. O loiro soltou um alto suspiro com esse estímulo, e sua ereção, antes quase adormecida pela falta de contato e pelas sensações de frustração e medo, voltou a tomar tamanho e rigidez.

Harry esticou a mão e apanhou o frasco, dando uma última lambida à cavidade e se afastou, vendo como o rego do loiro estava banhado de saliva e bem estimulado para receber a invasão. Poderia meter seu pau agora mesmo, estava até com esse desejo, mas era uma fantasia que realizava, a sua primeira fantasia sexual, e o que queria ver e se deliciar, era aquele objeto penetrando o parceiro.

Voltou a olhar ao rosto do loiro, tão belo, e encostou a tampa na entrada apertada. Draco se retesou ainda mais e resfolegou. Era uma tampa redonda com detalhes minuciosos que a tornava áspera, e era um pouco maior que o gargalo, formando uma cabeça.

- Relaxa... – sorriu.

Mal deu tempo do sonserino tentar relaxar, e sentiu Harry forçando contra sua entrada. Forçou mais um pouco, e o buraquinho se negava a permitir passagem, começando a doer. Mas o grifinório não desistiu, para desespero do sonserino, que reteve a respiração, jogando a cabeça para trás quando a dor maior o golpeou e gritou o máximo que a mordaça lhe permitia. Moveu involuntariamente as pernas, só para sentir seus braços serem puxados para trás e os pulsos doerem pela força.

Tomando passagem forçada, a tampa do frasco foi sumindo lentamente dentro do corpo do loiro, até desaparecer por completo, sendo devorado.

Potter estava com a boca aberta por onde escapava a respiração rápida. Aquilo era mais que excitante. Ergueu os olhos para Malfoy, mas só conseguia divisar o peito que subia e descia com rapidez e o maxilar tremendo, assim como as pernas. O som abafado do grito havia cessado, restando apenas, sons mínimos de dor.

Depois da dor insana... Sempre o prazer absoluto...

Sádico.

Era assim que Malfoy demonstrou se satisfazer em sua primeira noite, no baile. E seria assim que o faria gozar.

Beijou a pele sensível, que rodeava o gargalo enterrado dentro do corpo, passando a língua pelo anel sensível e vermelho, mostrando-se um pouco machucado pela invasão forçada. Isso fez com que o corpo do loiro estremecesse e um suspiro, não de dor, escapasse pela mordaça.

Harry sorriu, ele estava começando a sentir prazer. Voltou a beijar e lamber ali, várias vezes, até que deslizou a língua pelos testículos e pela extensão do pênis até a cabeça, terminando com um beijo molhado bem na ponta.

Um novo suspiro foi ouvido, para seu deleite, um mais longo e com mais prazer que o primeiro. Esse foi o sinal para que começasse a trabalhar.

Primeiro envolveu a glande com a boca, roçando a língua. Conforme empurrava o frasco, dentro do corpo quente e trêmulo, fazia o mesmo com a boca, engolindo ainda mais aquele membro pulsante de gosto indescritível, até alcançar a garganta. Passando então a movimentar a cabeça, subindo e descendo, pressionando os lábios para melhor estímulo e fricção, assim como sua mão passou a enterrar e retirar o objeto, a tampa áspera a friccionar a parede do reto, tocar de leve na próstata e retroceder lentamente, voltando a se repetir, cada vez mais rápido.

Draco arqueou as costas, lançando a cabeça na mesa e gemendo descontrolado por entre a mordaça. Aquilo doía e obrigava seu corpo a comportá-lo e se moldar em sua forma rude e áspera, mas ao mesmo tempo era prazeroso, pois Harry o sugava com vontade, como se fosse sugar sua alma.

Conforme os movimentos aumentavam, seu quadril começava a mover-se também, tentando acompanhar o ritmo e as ondas de sensações que mesclavam em seu corpo eram intensas. Suas pernas se abriram mais, sua respiração era um caos e fazia tanta força nos braços, tentando se conter o máximo que podia, apertando as mãos que suas unhas lhe fincavam na palma dolorosamente, assim como mordia o tecido que vetava os lábios. Somente gemendo, sentindo e se deliciando...

Nunca sexo oral tinha sido tão maravilhoso em sua vida.

Sentir a língua de Harry passar por todo seu pênis, brincar com a pontinha, mordiscando de leve e voltando a suga-lo com força, com pressão era maravilhoso... Sentir seu reto ser dilatado, forçado, empurrado era um estímulo a mais... Estava chegando ao limite e logo gozaria.

Não... Não queria gozar sem ter o pau de Potter enterrado dentro de si, currando-o como nas duas vezes que transaram... Mas era tão bom o que ele estava fazendo com a boca, com a mão e um frasco qualquer de Snape.

Só de pensar nisso, quase se deixou gozar na boca do moreno, mas lutou com todas as forças para segurar o orgasmo.

Usando tudo de si, rasgou a amarra que prendiam seus braços, se machucando e que certamente ficariam roxos e doloridos por dias, mas no momento, não se importou. Seu corpo caiu num baque abafado sobre a mesa. A pressão que segurava suas pernas se desfez naquele instante, mas não moveu um músculo das pernas, e sim arrastou os braços pela mesa, derrubando o que ainda tinha sobre ela e agarrou a mordaça, arrancando-a da boca.

- Harry! – gemeu alto, buscando agora as mechas negras e implorou sôfrego. – Faz amor comigo...

Harry quase engasgou com o volume que preenchia sua boca e sugava com vontade. Ouvira direito? Parou o que estava empenhado em fazer, retirando o frasco fazendo o sonserino gemer em protesto e subiu sobre a mesa, ansioso, ficando face a face com o loiro e o olhando dentro dos olhos.

Só podia estar ficando louco e acabou por ouvir aquilo que tanto desejava ouvir da boca de Malfoy.

- Repete – pediu ansioso.

- Faz amor comigo... – suplicou.

Harry sorriu maravilhado. – Da forma que desejar...

Com um movimento, Draco girou o corpo sob o seu, ficando de bruços. – Quero você dentro de mim... Possuindo meu corpo... Todinho seu...

Não era preciso dizer mais nada. Aquilo era simplesmente o paraíso! Harry ficou de joelhos sobre a mesa, entre as pernas pálidas e com um braço, enlaçou a cintura do loiro, o obrigando a erguer o corpo e ficar de quatro.

Sem muito controle de si mesmo, se enterrou inteiro, com brutalidade, fazendo Draco gritar roucamente e jogar o corpo para frente. Passou a curra-lo com violência, seu quadril golpeando as nádegas delgadas. Uma mão do grifinório apertava a carne macia, cravando as unhas, enquanto com a outra buscava a gravata, presa no pescoço do loiro a balançar para frente e para trás, conforme as estocadas. Seus dedos se fecharam no tecido de seda esverdeado e o puxou para trás, como uma coleira, quase estrangulando o sonserino.

Esse movimento forçou Draco a erguer mais a cabeça e curvar as costas, arrebitando o traseiro. O loiro levou uma mão ao pescoço, na tentativa de diminuir a pressão que o sufocava enquanto a outra mantinha apoiada sobre a mesa, para manter o equilíbrio e não cair.

Estava perdido em dor e prazer... Sob a pressão do membro que se enterrava com violência em seu corpo, pressionando constantemente a próstata e a pressão calculada em sua garganta, hora se apertando e o sufocando quase até o desespero e afrouxando para que pudesse sentir o alívio em respirar novamente.

Tudo tão excitante.

Estava quase no limite, sentia as ondas de prazer voltando com mais força, varrendo cada músculo de seu corpo. Fechou a mão sobre a mesa, arranhando a madeira com força, gritando de prazer. Quase lá... Só mais um pouco...

Grunhiu em frustração dobrada, se derrubando sobre a mesa quando Harry saiu de dentro de si, e retirando sua gravata do pescoço, e a jogando sobre a mesa, ao lado de seu corpo que tremia de prazer contido, louco por mais toques, necessitando liberar o sêmen retido dolorosamente nos testículos.

- Você é cruel... – lamuriou não se agüentando.

Harry cerrou a mão ao braço do loiro, tão forte, que este franziu o cenho de dor, mas deixou ser virado de costas na mesa. Mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Olha pra mim...

Draco não saberia dizer se foi uma ordem ou um pedido, mas isso não importava. Abriu os olhos para se perder no verde intenso, que brilhavam com paixão e algo mais, além da luxúria.

Com cuidado, Harry lhe afastou as pernas e se encaixou entre elas, penetrando lentamente.

Draco arregalou os olhos, era tudo muito estranho, sem a brutalidade e violência. Harry fazia tudo com delicadeza e carinho, assim como mantinha os olhos aos seus, vendo cada emoção passar por eles, cada sorriso, cada suspiro, cada movimento. Tudo tão diferente das outras vezes, mas estava fascinado e amando...

Quando o moreno estava inteiro dentro de seu corpo, não se moveu, ao invés, levou as mãos até as suas, ficando de mãos dadas e entrelaçando os dedos. Só então, passou a se mover, com cuidado, sem machuca-lo, mas intensa e prazerosamente, pressionando seu ponto e o levando à loucura. Dentro de poucos minutos, estavam novamente num ritmo alucinado. Olhos nos olhos, lábios se roçando, arfantes, corpos trêmulos e transpirando.

Não gemiam aos gritos, mas sim um para o outro, assim como seus corpos se movimentavam para saciarem ao outro, para eles e somente por eles...

Era a primeira vez que faziam amor...

- Por quê? – perguntou confuso, sua voz saindo num gemido e as sensações ultrapassando os limites do corpo.

- Porque é assim que tem que ser... É assim que sempre será... – Harry sorriu com carinho, ofegante. – Porque te amo...

- Harry! – gemeu quando o orgasmo o dominou inteiro, acarretado pelo prazer e pelas palavras que acabara de ouvir. Jogou o corpo para trás, apertando os dedos nas mãos que se entrelaçavam nas suas, sentindo o calor que era compartilhado pelas palmas do moreno, olhos ainda presos ao verde profundo, que se deleitava com o momento derradeiro de seu gozo, as sensações nublando seus orbes grises e lágrimas escorreram por suas faces. Gozou.

- Draco! – gemeu na boca amante, os olhos cor de esmeralda obscurecidos pela luxúria e pelo prazer, se desfazendo dentro daquela carne macia e amada.

Se beijaram, sentindo o coração pulsar tão arrebatador, arfantes e de corpos entrelaçados e satisfeitos.

Era tudo tão perfeito e maravilhoso, que fatalmente adormeceram.

* * *

Um grito percorreu toda Hogwarts.

Harry e Draco acordaram assustados e se sentaram, abraçando-se com força.

Snape estava parado na porta, olhos arregalados, e fisionomia horrorizada. Harry poderia ter rido muito da cara do seu carrasco professor, ainda mais quando ele deixava de lado seu auto-controle e gritava tão histérico, mas a realidade foi mais forte e ficou pálido, contatando sua situação.

Estava sobre a mesa da sala d aula de poções, abraçado a Malfoy e para melhorar, estavam nus.

Logo, atrás de Snape apareceu Filch e Lockharth, quem estavam mais próximos e correram para saber o que aconteceu. Certamente viriam mais para apreciar a cena, graças ao grito. O velho fazia uma careta pior do que a que mantinha sempre e o outro professor, arregalava os olhos e abria tanto a boca, como se fosse um peixe fora d'água.

Severus Snape corou furiosamente, não se sabia se era de vergonha ou de nervoso por tê-los pego numa situação mais que comprometedora. Estava pasmado e petrificado na porta, quando som de passos e falas de alunos que vinham pelo corredor o atirou de volta à realidade.

Não pensou duas vezes e olhou ao quinto ano que vinha para a sua aula. - Não haverá aula! Caiam fora! – berrou tão fora de si que os alunos, assustados e com medo, sumiram rapidinho.

Seus olhos voltaram aos dois rapazes que tratavam de buscar suas vestes por toda a sala. Ficou revoltado.

- Saiam da minha frente! Vão falar com Dumbledore! Com McGonagall ou qualquer que seja! Só sumam da minha frente! – berrou mais alto, apontando o dedo em riste, para fora da sala, até seus olhos pousaram no tecido negro, jogado ao chão, que Harry havia rasgado e conteve outro grito de indignação e sibilou entre dentes e apertando os punhos. – Minha capa! Sumam agora ou eu mato vocês!

Harry e Draco se olharam temerosos e apenas vestindo as calças ainda abertas e com o resto das roupas nos braços, correram porta afora, pois Snape parecia que realmente ia mata-los se demorassem mais um segundo ali.

* * *

O dia estava maravilhoso apesar da neve que cobria a paisagem e do frio. A neve não caia mais e uma pálida luz solar banhava todo o jardim. Harry e Draco estavam no pátio, perto da fonte e das alamedas. Retirando a neve acumulada do piso de mármore.

Um olhar furtivo foi lançado para o loiro, que o captou e sorriu de leve para o moreno. Era a detenção, Livrar todo o pátio em volta de Hogwarts da neve acumulada. Snape se negara enfaticamente em dar-lhes detenção, e certamente não queria ver a cara dos dois tão cedo. Assim como Draco sabia que ele ficaria sem falar com ele durante algum tempo, pois estava decepcionado e ofendido.

Harry olhou na direção de McGonagall, que os vigiava, para que não se aproximassem muito e partissem para atos obcenos no meio do pátio. Ela também parecia muito insatisfeita com sua ação desavergonhada, como ela mesma a classificou. Deu de ombros, o fato era que adorou e estava satisfeito em ter realizado sua fantasia.

Porém, uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça, e ficaria doente de preocupação se não soubesse o que aconteceu.

- Draco – chamou baixo, para a professora não ouvir.

O sonserino se aproximou, como se 'varresse' a neve com a pá até que ficou numa distância menor do grifinório.

- Sim?

- Eu te machuquei? – perguntou aflito.

- Nada pior do que já me fez antes... – sorriu com malícia.

- Você estava chorando... – sussurrou.

Draco parou o que fazia e o olhou nos olhos. – Sim, mas não foi de dor.

- Então por quê? – se aproximou um pouco mais, também parando o que fazia.

- Porque te amo... – se declarou num tímido sorriso.

Ficaram se olhando, sem mais palavras, o fraco sol a dar um brilho especial ao cabelo platinado, e ao rosto de Harry, iluminando ainda mais sua alegria e felicidade. O clima seria perfeito e romântico, se não fosse uma tosse seca e repreensiva de McGonagall, os alertando que estavam muito perto e que voltassem ao trabalho.

Os dois suspiraram e voltaram a cumprir a detenção, mas sempre trocavam olhares furtivos e sorrisos cúmplices.

No fundo Draco não acreditava que foi amar alguém que no começo ao menos sabia quem era. Também nunca teria imaginado que seria Harry Potter que o faria perder a cabeça e se deixar apaixonar. Mas esses detalhes não importavam. O que importava era que o amor de fato realmente existe. E para eles... Bem... Para eles, como não podia ser diferente, veio de uma forma meio... Estranha... Com ódio e amor, dor e prazer...

Completamente às cegas e de olhos bem abertos.

_Fim _

* * *

**N/A:** demorei, mas aí está um capítulo extra a vcs! Espero que tenham gostado de ler esse lemon! Bjus a todos que leram! 


End file.
